


You Will

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Dimension Jumping, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I know you?” The Doctor couldn’t remember her, but he felt like he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt to write something new. This is the first time I've written the Eighth Doctor.
> 
> For lunaseemoony, basically because she asked. I was working on something else on my laptop and in my head but then a bunny chomped down as I was going trying to go to sleep and I ended up with a drabble come morning. :)

“You alright?” 

The Doctor opened his eyes. A pretty young woman knelt in front of him where he lay in the snow. 

“Yes, thank you. ” He took the hand she offered and stood. “I’m fine now.” 

She gave a small nod and he started towards his ship. 

“Ah,” she said quietly, looking behind him at the TARDIS down the block. 

He turned to her. “Do I know you?” 

He couldn’t remember her, but he felt like he should. He _wanted_ to. 

“Not yet.” Her smile was wistful. “But you will.” 

Then she vanished. 

_Doctor, old chap, the future looks fascinating..._


End file.
